This invention relates to a feminine supplies storage container with a slidably removable cover having an interior recess. The invention uniquely combines feminine care articles in a compact displayable container while at the same time maintaining privacy and concealment for the articles. The slidably removable cover saves against accidental bumping removal of it but provides easy access to the interior organized storage of the feminine supplies.
The storage container provides storage areas of selected sizes and optionally variable sizes to accommodate a variety of feminine supply items, such as for example, a marking instrument or pencil, a thermometer, a date calendar, a contraceptive diaphragm, sanitary menstrual supplies and the like. Preferably the container is molded out of organic plastic material.
Others have heretofore proposed containers designed for specific article storage. However, no known previously proposed containers provide compact compartmentalized storage for a multitude of feminine supplies in the manner taught by this invention; and no known previously proposed containers provide private storage in a slidably removable cover as taught herein. Further, insofar as is known, no one has previously proposed a compact organized feminine supplies storage container of discrete yet decorative character suitable for display at convenient usage location such as, for example, on the top of a toilet tank, or on a bathroom or vanity counter top, or on a bedside stand or the like.